


【大米妞】From Water He Came

by Nakira617



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: 1.水*形物语梗 人鱼大米x哑巴双性妞2.人外双性车





	【大米妞】From Water He Came

深夜的实验室安静的像是一座坟墓。倒也可以这样形容吧，这里是比六尺之下更深的地方，有太多无法见光的阴暗之处。

Nuno更衣室的柜子后面钻了出来，为了躲开最后一班警卫的巡查，他已经在那里站了五个小时。小腿僵硬，膝盖酸痛，他扶着墙来来回回慢慢的走了一会儿，才觉得自己恢复了行动能力。

他脱下身上清洁人员的制服，在更衣柜里挂好，然后套上一件宽松的T恤。他想了想，把内裤脱掉塞进背包里，直接光裸着下身穿上了运动裤。这样到时候会比较好脱掉吧，他想，一边觉得两腿之间女性的部分涌出一小股液体，蹭的他大腿根滑腻而潮湿。他下意识的夹了夹腿。

他把准备好的几样东西塞进裤子的口袋里，然后推开了更衣室的门。走廊里空无一人，冷白的灯光落在瓷砖地面上，像是一层冻霜。Nuno没穿鞋子，他赤着脚走出去，穿过走廊，来到105号实验室门口。

他趴在巨大的 铁门上那个圆形的窗户外向室内看了看，然后吞了下口水，在门口的密码盘上输入他花了一个星期才拼凑出来的数字。

铁门应声而开，他推开门，门轴发出巨大的吱格声，他注意到房间正中央那个巨大的玻璃罐体里深色的海水发出一点无声的搅动。

他忍不住笑了笑，闪身进屋，把门在身后锁住。

他无数次进入过这个房间，但都是在白天，有时候屋里没有别人，但也总会有人在走廊上来来回回。从来没有像此时此刻，整座实验室只有他，和他要见得……

Nuno走到那座像是图腾柱一样高大粗壮的玻璃罐体边上，深蓝色的海水呈现出不透光的混沌，看不清里面，他伸出手轻轻敲了敲玻璃，三短一长，那是他们约定好的暗号。他的手落下的时候，他面前那一部分的水流剧烈的扰动起来，像是卷起了一场小小的海啸，紧接着，一张令人战栗惊惧的面孔出现在玻璃上——那不是人类的脸，冰蓝色的眼睛镶嵌在大片的鳞片之上，鳞片像是热带雨林里巨大的芭蕉叶片，纵横的纹路仿佛烧伤后的疤痕，并且呈现一种诡秘的暗蓝色，在灯光下像是流动的剧毒。它脸部和脖颈肩膀都被鳞片连成一体，然后向上包裹住整个头部。

它冰蓝色的眼睛透明的像是北极的浮冰，只有最中央的瞳孔是深色的，像是针尖一样锁定在Nuno脸上。

Nuno凑到玻璃上，轻轻伸出手贴住玻璃，他的呼气在上面形成了一点小小的水雾。

他笑起来，手指在玻璃上屈伸着。

它忽然在水里翻了个身，上半身消失了，巨大粗壮的尾部迅速掠过玻璃墙壁，分叉的尾鳍啪的甩在上面，发出一声闷响，紧接着它又出现了，它挺起胸膛，像是要用力挣脱什么束缚似的，双手握拳，上肢的肌肉紧绷住，接着包裹住整个头部的鳞片忽然开始剥开，一层层的像是花瓣一般缓缓的落下来，只从它下颌处延展着服帖在肩膀上，像是一袭华美的披肩，并且从中露出一张人类的面孔。

它那张人类的脸面无表情，突起的颧骨和下颌骨支撑着年轻光滑的皮肉，像是贝尼尼的大理石雕塑一样充满无机的生命力，远比有血有肉的人类更加充沛饱满。它有一头黑色的长发，因为长时间被包裹和浸泡在水里，像是一团黑色的海藻一样纠结着落在肩膀上，里面甚至埋藏着细小的砂砾。它俯下身来，脸庞贴紧Nuno的面前的玻璃上，任由鼻尖被挤得有点变形，它的手在玻璃的另一边与Nuno掌心相对，黑色尖利的指甲在坚硬厚重的玻璃墙壁上用力的刮蹭。

Nuno把额头贴在玻璃上，他还没有时间教它太多手语，这是他们约定好的表示稍安勿躁的方式。它果然安静下来，默默地浮在水里望着Nuno。

玻璃水罐的边上有一个巨大的半米深的水池，在一些试验中它会被放到里面。Nuno清理过许多次这个水池，熟知使用方式。他先打开墙上的阀门，自来水和营养液按照合理的比例注入其中，很快就装满了池子。他回头望了一眼它，舔了舔嘴唇，背过身，把运动裤脱了下来，叠起来放在池子边的柜子上。他穿的那件T恤足够宽松和长，皱皱巴巴的下摆遮到大腿根，这让他兴奋又有些羞耻，女性器官变得有些充血。他走下水池，来到池子和玻璃水罐连接的地方，拧动开关，打开了通道的阀门。

水罐里的它迅速的消失了，Nuno只来得及看见它的尾鳍。

他紧张的盯着有一半在水面之下的管道出口，紧接着空旷寂静的室内响起一声几乎震耳欲聋的水声，它从管道里冲了出来，一头撞进了Nuno怀里，把他整个人推得摔进了水里。

Nuno在水里挣扎着，嘴里充满了营养液苦涩的味道，眼前都是混乱的鱼群一般的气泡，求生的欲望使他紧紧的抱住怀里的它，并张开腿环住了他的腰。

紧接着他就浮出了水面，它带着他靠上了水池的侧壁，Nuno感觉冰凉光滑的瓷砖池底贴上了他光裸的臀部。他的上衣湿透了，白色的布料紧紧的贴在身上，而他身前，冰蓝色的眼睛的主人正一动不动的望着他，用它冷血的身躯把他挤压在一点小小的空间里。

这是他第一次……第一次触碰到它。

他伸出手，轻轻摸了摸它的脸，和人类质感类似的肌肤，但更冷，更柔韧。它看起来如此英俊，使人颤抖又心碎，像是希腊神话里海上升起的海神少年，仿佛目光一移开就会变成泡沫消散。

但它强壮的手臂，线条分明的腹肌，和一甩就能击碎成年人肋骨的尾巴却显示出另外一种美感。Nuno被它紧紧的压在池壁上，被未知的野性完全掌控的感觉让他浑身酥软，几乎坐不住，双腿间的肉唇因为渴求而饱满肿胀，甬道里痉挛一般的收缩着，男性的器官也挺立起来，紧贴着腹部，顶起一小块湿透的布料。

而它就只是面无表情的看着他，仿佛不知道他脑子里转着什么下流的主意似的。

Nuno舔了舔嘴唇，试探着凑过去，想亲吻它。它的爪子仍然抓着Nuno的肩膀，锋利的指甲几乎割到他的皮肉，但Nuno不在乎，他被固定在原地，努力探出头，尝试着轻轻碰触它的嘴唇。它发出动物一般直觉的咕哝声表达警惕，但Nuno的手抚摸着他的胳膊安抚它，于是它就由他了。

Nuno亲吻它，咬着它海水味道的丰润的下唇，不得章法的试图把舌头伸进它嘴里。他又懂得什么呢，在他三十几年的人生中，因为他特殊的身体，并没有与任何人亲近过。这是他跟它最相像的地方，他们都是如此的孤独而警惕。

它抓在Nuno肩膀上的爪子逐渐放松了，Nuno能抬起胳膊抱住他的肩膀，鳞片上除了水还有滑腻的粘液，那触感并不讨厌。他贴的更近了，因为渴求和急切而微微发抖，舌头一顶，被它嘴里尖利的犬齿划破了。

“唔。”Nuno发出一声闷哼，试图缩回来，但血腥味显然刺激了它，它握在Nuno腰上的爪子收紧， 像是要把那把柔韧的细腰掐断似的。粗长的完全异于人类的性器从生殖腔中慢慢探了出来，又沉又硬的抵在Nuno的大腿根上，在他挣扎的时候不断滑过他双腿间湿润的褶皱。他太渴望了，忍不住顶起胯去磨蹭，在它的手臂间扭动起来，想要脱掉湿透的上衣。他的乳头早就硬的顶出来，被布料蹭的发疼。

显然在交配这件事情上它比他更有经验，它抱着Nuno的腰转了一个身，让他骑到自己的尾巴上。它的性器和Nuno的挨在一起摩擦着。因为鱼尾发达的肌肉和鳞片的关系，它的胯骨部分比同等体型的人类男性要宽很多，Nuno分开的双腿没有任何着力点，只能靠着它握在腰间的有力的手臂支持自己。而它已经开始把他抱起来，往自己粗大的性器上放下去。

“唔！”Nuno一只手紧紧攥着它的手腕保持平衡，另一只手着急的拍打他的胳膊。他不会说话，倒不是说他能说话就可以跟它交流了似的，但这样不行，不行，他会受伤的，绝对会的……他从来，从来没有……

性器圆钝的顶端推开入口处肿胀的褶皱，Nuno像是被烙铁烫到了一样打起哆嗦，他幻想过好多次，在每个孤枕难眠的夜里，他用手指探索自己的身体，想象被又热又硬的东西贯穿，填满。这不太疼，只是有点胀，他想，他湿的更厉害了，身体深处流出一股股的汁液。

然而接下来，等到它将将通过那个狭窄的入口，他就哆嗦的更厉害了，这回是因为疼。太疼了，他觉得自己几乎要剖开了，黏膜被撑到极限，要被撕裂的恐惧让他拼命地摇起头，双腿不受控制的抖动起来。

他想自己大约发出了类似拒绝的声音，可能是尖叫，也没准是他的挣扎有了效果，它的动作停了下来。它歪着头看了看Nuno，把他从自己的性器上抱了下来，让他坐在相对柔软并摸起来完全像是人类的肚子上。它仍然是面无表情的，但凑到Nuno面前，轻轻舔了舔他不知何时落到脸颊上的眼泪，那双冰蓝色的眸子看向他，针尖一样黑且摄人的瞳孔凝视着他。Nuno抹了一把眼泪，他仍然感到疼痛，一点血丝从被使用过的地方流出来，被水冲走了。他有点冷，不知道该如何继续，他准备了这么久，违反了这座戒备森严的地牢里所有的规定，最后却被自己打败了。

Damien……

是的，他为它取了一个名字，他觉得这个名字很温柔，虽然他永远也没办法告诉它。

他坐在那儿，胡思乱想，直到Damien——无所谓了，他就要这么叫它——又一次接近他。它抱着Nuno的腰和腿把他举了起来，放在池子边上，冰凉的瓷砖让Nuno打了个哆嗦。它看了看Nuno，向后翻身躺进水里，沉在水底游了两圈，在离Nuno最远的角落钻出水面，看着他。Nuno忽然明白了它想干什么，他在那些被扔进垃圾桶的研究资料上看到过，于是他赶紧把身上湿透的T恤脱掉，现在他终于什么都没穿了，他吞咽了一下，把脚搭在水池边上，对它分开了屈起膝盖，分开双腿。

对于Damien的种族来说，它们不非得在水中交媾，这一种族中雌性的体型远小于雄性的情况很普遍，于是它们会选择在海岸附近的礁石上交配，像人类一样。他们就是这样抓到Damien的，借着他与雌性交配靠进海边的机会。

Damien又扎进了水里，Nuno看不见它了，被晾在原处的羞耻感和对未知的期待恐惧让他浑身发抖，指甲扣进地面上瓷砖的边缘。很快他听见哗啦一声巨响，Damien从水中跃了出来，那双矫健有力的双臂支撑住水池边缘，整个上半身和一大捧水花一起扑进了Nuno怀里。这太傻了，像是小时候在公共泳池里打水仗，Nuno捂着脸笑起来，一边把泼在脸上的水抹掉。Damien的胳膊撑在他耳边，头发缠在肩膀上，水还在滴滴答答的落下来。Nuno的笑脸似乎触动了它，它俯下身用鼻尖顶着他的脸颊，一边鼓动着耳后的鳃发出一种奇妙的声音。Nuno抬起手摸向那里，鳃的入口处有一层硬质的鳞片，随着Damien的鼓动，他的手指滑进去一点，里面潮湿而滑腻，一股水流被顶出来，沾湿了他的指尖。这感觉有点熟悉，Nuno像是被烫到了一样缩回了手。

他才发现自己正躺在Damien身下，双腿夹着它的腰，像是人类的那部分。而Damien的性器就抵在他的小腹上，和他自己的挨蹭在一起。Nuno咬住下唇，试探着向下摸向Damien那根东西，跟它的体温一致，当然了，那东西对于人类来说温度是低的，于是让Nuno觉得自己手心滚烫，像是马上就要烧起来。

它发出一声舒服的哼鸣，腰部一拧，剩下的鱼尾也被甩上了岸，盘到Nuno身边，像是一处巢穴一样围住他。鱼尾带着淡淡的腥味，漂亮的鳞片在灯光下有种偏光的色泽。这个Nuno在研究报告里也看到过，在岸上交尾的时候为了保护雌性，雄性会用自己强壮的尾巴挡住雌性，通常它们还会缠住雌性的鱼尾，以保证她们不会在性交的过程中承受不住而逃走——动物，确实——而Nuno已经紧紧的夹住了Damien的腰，他就在这里，哪儿也不会去。

他们又尝试了一次，Nuno拼命的深呼吸放松自己，并且他流水流的要脱水了，这部分他不用担心。但Damien还是太大了，他感觉自己那狭窄的通道已经被逐渐撑成了一个圆形的洞，他甚至害怕起来，不知道结束之后那里会不会恢复如初。他还疼得哭了，但他用力咬住嘴唇不肯发出声音，那会吓到它的，他不需要停下，不需要，他想要这个，这是他在这世界上唯一想要的东西了。

很快，那东西的进入碰到了阻力，Nuno有些迷惘的伸手向下去摸，发现它的性器还有一大半在外面。

哦，天呐。

他想起来了，他的身体……他发育了两种器官，雄性的部分与正常男性无异，但是雌性的部分……他的甬道比一般成年女性的要短一些，Damien的性器已经抵到了他的子宫口。

他抬起眼睛，Damien撑在他上方，它没有人类的表情，但他知道它能感受到他的情绪。他抬起手抚摸它的脸颊，嘴唇，头发，捧住它的脸，把它拉下来吻他，然后他更大的分开双腿，两只手压住Damien的后腰用力向下按。

太疼了，那一瞬间他觉得自己已经被撕裂了，他用力咬住Damien的嘴唇，冷而腥的血落进他嘴里。但Damien没有挣脱开，它的性器强硬的撑开了宫口，捣进从没被进入过的子宫黏膜，直接顶到了子宫壁上。

Nuno的手脱力的落在身边，他疼得浑身都是冷汗，每一次呼吸都会牵动身下的肌肉和黏膜，钝痛冲击着他的神经的。但是逐渐的，随着他的适应，他适应的真快，也许他会适合生育孩子。疼痛转为麻木，接着他的雄性动了起来，擦过入口处的肉瓣，刮过敏感的肉壁，撞开子宫口的感觉过于酸疼酥麻，让他忍不住叫出声来。他头晕眼花，像是漂泊在大海上的一段浮木，分不清天与海的边界，只有身体里的那根东西顶的他浮浮沉沉。

他的体型比起Damien来说很小，作为人类来说腰和屁股也很窄。Damien的性器插进来，几乎要撑开他的骨盆。他被一下又一下的插入，性器硬的紧贴在小腹上，他的手颤抖着摸过去，随着Damien的动作抚慰着自己。其实就算是这样，Damien也没有能完全插进来，还有一小段露在外面。下次，Nuno迷迷糊糊的想，下次也许他可以试试用后面。那他得先去买几大瓶润滑剂了，他傻乎乎的笑起来，快感让他像是喝醉了酒一样。

没一会儿他就不行了，高潮让他小腹抽动，他射了一次，精液溅在自己脸上，不应期的时候他靠着雌性器官高潮了两次，子宫口和甬道剧烈的收缩搅紧，让他发出尖叫一般的呻吟。那显然成功的刺激到了Damien，它握着他的肩膀把他死死的压在地上，一下，两下，三下，像是要把他捅穿一样插进去，然后把凉的人发疼的精液全都射进了他的子宫里。

Nuno哭叫起来，太多了，太多了，精液把他的子宫撑圆了，小腹的肌肉都被微微顶起。他用力推着Damien的肩膀，示意它出去，它会把他弄坏的。Damien还没有完成射精，但它还是乖乖的往外拔出自己的性器。灌满了精液而过重的子宫压迫在膀胱上，Nuno哭着失禁了。Damien的性器离开了他的身体，一股一股的精液跟着从合不上的入口处流出来，跟尿液混在一起流的到处都是。Nuno一抖一抖的抽搐着，痉挛的甬道把精液更多的挤出来。他的大腿张开的太久，甚至合不拢。Damien俯下身来，轻轻的吻他哭的红肿的眼皮，舔他颤动的眼球。Nuno想要推开它，可它不允许，它紧紧的把他抱在怀里，一翻身扑进了水池里。

 

早班公交车上没什么人，天气冷了，车窗上凝结了一层雾气。

Nuno拿戴着毛线手套的手蹭出一小块玻璃，看向外面。天空是一种透明质感的暗蓝色，昨夜下了一场雨，灰色的云层还未散去，地面上湿漉漉的，车灯反射在积水上。

他浑身都疼，疼得要散架了，可他的心里是那么快乐。

他想唱歌，他在心里唱歌，他从没有听过自己的声音，但他觉得自己心里的那个声音很好听。

他在公寓大楼门口的车站下了车，他走起路来有点费劲，他被撑开的太大了，好像有点合不拢似的。但他知道这只是一时的，下一次……下一次他会习惯的。

去往实验室方向的公交车在街对面停下了，往常Nuno会搭乘这班车去上班，但不是今天，今天他需要回到家里，缩进他温暖干燥的床上好好睡一觉。

他经过一楼管理员办公室的时候，给他留了一张纸条，请他帮忙给领班打电话请假。

他住在三楼，往常他都是跑上去的，但今天他决定等电梯。电梯里有一面镜子，他凑过去照了照，他看上去没什么不同，他在更衣室洗过澡才出来的。不，还是有不同的，他看着自己的眼睛，他现在不再感觉孤独了。

等到他终于精疲力尽的爬进被子，几乎马上就睡着了，在一瞬间他想，他会不会因此怀孕呢。但他马上知道自己犯傻了，他从来没有排过卵，想必没有这个功能。

真可惜，他和Damien应该有一个孩子。

他还没来得及想下去，温暖的梦境就包裹住了他。


End file.
